His Hair looks Like Tomatoes
by MissAmerican
Summary: Scotland and Romano meet in a meeting room. Romano falls in love quickly. England is scared but he wants to try to keep Romano safe from his brothers. This is Scotlands first time at the world meeting so this is why England is scared.
Title: He looks like a Tomato

Scotland X Romano

AN:

one of my Hetalia OTPs it's also one of my friends OTPs so and this is a extremely rare ship so this will be hard to find. I know Spamano and ScotEng but no Scotmano? Idk it sounds adorable so yeah :3.

Summary:

Lovino is at the world Meeting with Feliciano when he sees someone whom he never met before. Lovino instantly falls for him, but him being the little tsundere he is he won't admit it. And when that someone is Arthur's brother then Lovi freaks out. Will Aliastar notice Lovino. Or will Lovino keep his feeling hidden and they'll never hook up all these possiblites. Will Arthur run away we don't know. And when the guys hair reminds Lovino of tomatoes then Lovino can't help himself. Then something happens that'll changes his life forever.

Enjoy :3

* * *

After the rude morning. Romano decided enough was enough he was gonna go to that world meet and make himself known. He always hated being compared to his twin brother North Italy. Romano was prepared for this no stupid Spain of Italy was going to get in his way.

Romano went to the meeting holding tomatoes and pizza even if food wasn't allowed during meetings. He always saw that bastard America bring hamburgers, but that was just America. The meeting was at England's place, or England like to say it the UK or United Kingdom or The Great Britian. Romano thought England should get a life cause he doing nothing with it. When he walked into the meeting he saw everyone except Germany, America, Hungary, or Japan which was weird Germany never really miss a meeting ever. At least he knew his brother was there waiting for him.

England was waiting impatiently for the younger nations to get here. That's when America and Germany ran in with the clothes messed up and there hair. England was going to ask, but then his older brother Scotland walked in. England had shireked in horror. He couldn't go on with the meetin with his older brother here and why was his brother here. England was thinking of ways of how he got here.

When Scotland walked in Romano couldn't stop staring at his red hair it was beautiful. It was like a tomato. Romano wanted to grab Scotland and hug his head. Even if he didn't know Scotland he still wanted to hug him him. Romano was thinking of how Scotland would pick him up and Scotland be Romano's everlasting tomato.

What was Romano thinking he didn't like this guy he just liked his hair color nothing else. Romano thought but he did have that nice built body and a perfect- nope... But he had that nice sized pants hiding something goo- ... NO ROMANO WOULD NOT STAND FOR THIS. That's when he noticed Scotland was staring at him. Why was he staring. Spain had to take Romano out the meeting and explain its not nice to look at someone pants like that. Romano was so embarrassed and he promised it would never happen ever again.

When they walked back to the meeting Scotland was sitting in a chair that was next to Romano and England. Romano still a little embarrassed walked over to his seat and sat down. Romano couldn't help but think about what happen. That's when something grabbed him and pulled him out the meeting. It was SCOTLAND. Romano was still embarrassed. What would Scotland need with him. Romano thought to himself what would happen.

Romano didn't just want some bastard sweeping him off his feet like a princess. BUT DAMN IT HE COULDN'T HELP BUT STARE AT SCOTLAND. ESPECIALLY WHEN HIS HAIR LOOKS LIKE A TOMATO. If there was anything Romano liked it would be pizza and tomatoes. He was pretty sure if he didn't have it in his life he would die. But damn it Scotland was making feel funny on the inside if he told that bastard Spain then he would tell the world. Scotland would find out and leave Romano.

Wait a minute...

How come he never seen Scotland before?

How come England looked so distraught when he saw his brother?

What made England keep Scotland a secret? SCOTLAND WAS NATION HE SHOULD BE HERE WITH THEM or maybe it's a scary family secret.

Romano wanted to know and he was going to find out even if that meant stay with England and his other brothers. Maybe he could get Italy to help him. Yeah North Italy would cook the food if they were to stay. That's when everyone was looking at Romano and Italy. Romano was confused why were they staring.

North Italy exclaimed "FRATELLO YOUR CURL IS LIKE A HEART SHAPE."

Romano looked at his twin then at his curl that's when he realized what was happening. He rushed out he meeting room with Scotland and Italy following him. He was too embarrassed to ever go back. When ever curled did that it meant you were in love. France was next to the older Italian

"so who you like," asked the Frenchman.

"NO ONE YOU STUPID BASTARD," replied the Italian man.

Thats when he heard footsteps racing toward them. France was smiling. He secretly hoped it was his best friend. Italy was the first to round the corner. He hugged Romano when he saw them. Italy also hugged France.

Scotland sighed and hugged Romano. Romano was shocked why hadn't Scotland hugged his stupid brother or that frog France or how England called it. Romano was so shocked that he started tearing up. Scotland just hugged him tighter he couldn't let go he wanted to hold on and let go. He just met Romano but he didn't he wanted to be with him. Scotland wasn't letting go. Romano didn't want him to let he liked this, especially from him and not that Spanish Bastard. France was smiling he knew Scotland would find someone. He also knew that someone would be Romano cause they both have there problems.

That's when England replied over them running, when he saw Scotland he cowered in fear he was too shocked he wanted to be away from his older brother. Hopefully nothing bad was goin to happen which would make Scotland angry. When England had tripped over them they had kissed Romano was so confused. Scotland didn't want the kiss to end and neither of them pulled away.

When they came to there senses they awkwardly looked away from each other. Romano got up grabbed Italy and France and went back to the meeting flushed. Scotland soon pick up England also went back to the meeting holding England.

Romano thought to him self

Why was England so scared when he tripped over them?

Why didn't he pull away from the kiss? Maybe caused he liked it and wanted more?

Romano was pulled out of his thought when he saw Scotland get up and start talking he was more interested in the Scotmen body then what he was saying. He liked the Scotmen hair it reminded him of a juicy tomato maybe he can go to his house.

Scotland was waiting for everything to finish up he just wanted to get home. He didn't even noticed when he pulled out a cigarette cause Germany had to yell at him to stop. He didn't listen but hey at least Germany wasn't to angry cause he had the other Italian next to him. Germany just sat down and sighed. When it was break time everyone went out to go get food and do other stuff. *Frances Laugh* HONHONHONHON.

Scotland was eating his food with his brothers, Ireland, England, and Wales. Romano was so tempted to go sit next to them cause he was still embarrassed from earlier. That's when France grabbed him and went to their table. Scotland looked at them and continued eating his own food. Romano was embarrassed.

Why had France pulled him over?

Why was France even over here didn't England hate him? Wouldn't that make Scotland hate him too? And the other two what's their problem?

As Romano was thinking that Scotland put some food into his mouth. Romano had swallowed it it tasted weird but good at the same time. Ireland was shocked. Wales was looking down not daring to look up again. England wanted to run but his poor brothers would be stuck bere by themselves. Scotland smirked and continue eating. Romano was very confused what just happened. France was smiling a fangirling on the inside he'd have to tell Hungary and Japan. Hungary couldn't wait she wanted to know.

Romano was confused so he tried to figure out what they were talking about.

He was thinking.

What was going on?

What did he just eat?

WHY IS EVERYONE ACTING WEIRD TODAY?

When Romano looked up his eyes met with Scotland green dark ones. His eyes were different from the stupid eyebrows eyes but he couldn't help but think maybe he was attracted to people with green eyes. He was interested once in that Spanish bastard but it wasn't love. What he had with Scotland was love. He knew he was destined to be with Scotland. Romano realized what he was saying and how flushed he was he just ate his food trying not to think about it.

Scotland was looking at him smirking. Romano was thinking why was this good looking bastard smirking at me. Scotland just looked away. England got up and ran behind America scared. Ireland went near Mexico and the others. Wales went to seat next to the Netherlands and Luxembourg and the others. Romano didn't realize it was just him and Scotland until he looked up from his food. Romano was happy but at the same time nervous. What if he messed up his chance of being with Scotland by saying something idiotic. He'd probably never get a second chance. That's when Italy came and sat with them with Germany, Japan, America, and England again. Romano had to remind himself to thank his little stupid at times brother. Scotland put his arm around Romano still eating maybe he would just be with Scotlnd for the rest of the day.

America really didn't want to ask why England came to him and why he was near him and not hitting him. Scotland was just eating what was so bad about that. Romano wanted to know why England was scared and the other two.

And he also wanted to know why the heck Ireland went to Mexico instead to people his with.

Romano thought the Kirkland brother are sure something alright. Is this why America wanted to get away? Or was it just England being England? Either way Romano was going to find out what is with these people.

...

Seconds later after thinking that Scotland grabbed Romano and kissed him. Romano felt weird like something was happening to him but he didn't know what. He heard Spain gasp and Ireland yell. Wales was trying to pry Scotland off of Romano with England but they couldn't. The last Romano heard was...

Sheep

...

When Romano woke up a couple of minutes later he looked the same and what does sheep mean. Romano just wanted to be with his redhead TomatoScotland.

WAIT

HIS REDHEAD TOMATOSCOTLAND WAIT WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN.

Thats when he noticed he was in the meeting room and everyone was staring at him weirdly. Scotland was look at him flirtatiously. Romano was flushed when he saw Scotland. Spain grabbed Romano and said are you okay. Romano being the one to hate Spain or idk. He replied back with Yes.

Spain touched something and it just set off Romano. He went from flushed to anger. Spain backed away.

Romano didn't know why he went off like that or why everyone was looking at him. Scotland went to Romano and hugged him tightly. Romano was confused why was everyone staring again.

Did he have something stuck in his teeth?

Was everyone jealous of his clothes- wait why was he wearing white fluff or wool only sheep had that. Romano scratched his head and that when he felt a a pair of sheep ears on his head. Romano mentally screamed.

Why was he wearing sheep stuff? Maybe it was fake he tried pulling them off OWWW. NOPE THEY WERE REAL. Scotland must have known this would happen he wasn't going go forgive him for this. Romano tried looking at Scotland angrily but all he saw was lust oh god. Romano thought great now I'm sexually attracted to a weirdo a very handsome we- Oh God please save him. That's when Scotland kissed Romano and left the meeting. He went to his house and watched tv with Romano.

Nothing much happened after except a good time for endless [*smirky face*]

* * *

This concludes this presentation. What okay bye SCOTMANO. This is the longest fanfic I ever wrote so yay his is for a friend cause her Hetalia otp is Scotmano and there's no much of that so I created this.


End file.
